Ben's dreams- Louise and Ben
by Louiseisgonnagetit.good
Summary: This is a story of how Louise and Ben finally ended up together, this isn't about anything much except Louise and Ben. No hate please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, me again. I just wanted to seal Louise's fate...**

The fog cleared out of the clearing and Ben saw a figure, there in the middle of the green-grey swaying grass.

She, yes a she, was short, had brown hair and looked a lot like someone he knew... Could it be?

'Louise?!' He called out, and the figure turned, no doubting it- it was Louise.

Well, let's make ourselves clear. Ben had no idea where he was and Louise had no idea where she was either... They had been walking around aimlessly for a while until Louise decided to stand in the clearing, thinking about warrior cats and how awesome it would be to be Bluestar.

'Ben?' She called, her heart skipping a beat- he was her secret crush.

Well all of her friends knew, but she just denied...

However, in Ben's heart he felt nothing, not even a twinge.

'Louise, what the hell are you doing here? Where even are we?'

'I dunno.' Louise suddenly got an idea.

As far as she knew, no one was here, and there was as very high chance that no one was here at all... I mean it was a spooky, scary forest that had barely any light in it and there was barely any clearings- it was lucky she found this one when Ben was near.

'Oh, Ben!' She started to cry, putting on her best scared voice that she could, and trying to act a faint so that he would catch her.

However, his attention was focused on something else and she felt herself hit the hard, cold ground.

'Oh crap.' She hissed to herself as Ben turned around to the noise that she had made when she fell over.

'What are you doing on the floor?' He asked.

'Trying to make a cake... I dunno I tripped.' She lied.

'Well hurry up and let's get moving.'

'Get moving where?'

'To find where we are, dummy.'

She was utterly upset- she thought that maybe he actually did...

Well he was like two years older... But that wasn't her fault! Damn her mother!

'Hurry up. Otherwise you might get eaten.'

She stood up, and brushed his offered hand to the side when he offered her help to get up.

_Sheesh, what's with her! _

Just as they got to the edge of the clearing something howled, a long and droning howl that filled their bodies with fear and made their teeth chatter in the sudden terrifying and freezing wind.

'Run.' Ben whispered, 'on the count of three.'

'Three!' Louise yelled, not waiting and running like a mad lunatic through the dense forest that spread, unbeknownst to them, twenty miles in either direction from the clearing that marked the middle of the woods.

'Hey, don't get lost otherwise we're dead meat.'

'I don't care I just wanna set as much space between myself and that animal!' She yelled back, sticks and sharp leaves scratched her legs as she ran.

It only took thirty seconds for Ben to catch up, and they just run as fast as they could, though Louise was always just that little bit behind. They kept going for a solid ten minutes until. Louise just yelled:

'Stop! I can't go on any further!'

Ben slowed to a halt and bent over so that his hands rested on his knees, taking in sharp breaths and forcing his lungs to breath, and Louise rested her arm on a nearby tree.

'Whew, that was close! It only sounded like a few metes away!' Louise exclaimed after enough air had been replaced in her lungs.

'It sounded pretty big too! With a growl like that...' Ben said.

They stood and thought for a while. Until a sudden realisation dawned on Louise;

'Hey Ben, if it was big... Do you think it might of had big long legs, or something... You know that it might have been able to catch up?'

Louse started shivering all over, and Ben turned his listening ear on full listen.

Then that's when they heard it, a low, deep growl that was coming from behind the tree Louise was leaning on.

Everything froze for a second, and a great big grey snout came out of the thick leaves.

'Oh shit.' Ben exclaimed.

**Hey again! Thanks so much for reading I know its a bit short! But I'll upload another chapter soon, hopefully and review please! :) **


	2. The Wolf of the Forest

**Second Chapter! So excited! Please review whatever you do, and I will smile a great big smile, even if it's hate! :)**

Louise felt the hot breath of an animal on her neck. No, the animal wasn't a human, it was the breath of a wolf, a hungry and flesh eating wolf.

Seconds slowed and her brain didn't think. Her heart stopped beating and her whole body started shaking. All she could think of was _help me help me someone please help me._

The breath got hotter and hotter until it felt like the breath was searing her skin, she knew it was getting closer and closer- closer enough to snap and eat her neck.

At the same time, on the opposite side of the small, mossy clearing was a boy about two years older than the girl. He was standing there helplessly, thinking _God, I've gotta save her, her parents'd kill me and I couldn't live with myself..._

'Ben!' She mouthed furiously, making him worry and stress more about finding an idea.

'I'm thinking!' He whispered sharply.

He stared at his feet, thinking wildly, and observing all that he could see. Then he saw it- there! At his feet there was a long, sharp, pointy, stick.

_Perfect._

'Louise- move forward... Quickly...' He said.

'Are you insane?!' Louise said.

'Just do it.' He said, looking into her eyes.

'OK.'

'On the count of three.' He winked, since he knew what she was going to do.

'Three.'

Now the wolf had not eaten in at least five months, and his jaws were just about to clench down on his next meal, however what he got was a stick through the eye which then proceeded to go to his brain his last thoughts were: _Ah shit, I just wanted something to eat._

Louise has rushed forward and climbed the nearest tree as Ben thrust the long stick into the creature's bloodshot eyes.

There was a sickening squelch and Louise turned away, thinking into the warmth and mysterious depth of the bark: _he saved me, he saved me, he saved me..._

'Louise!' Ben called, looking around the woods and trying to see if there was any way out of this mysterious dreamland that they were in, a portal, a unicorn, anything!

'Is it dead?' She called, not wanting to escape the safety of the tree.

'Yeah, but see if you can climb any higher and see if there is any town or something you can see, or even better, the end of these woods!'

'Oh, good idea.'

He watched her scramble up the tree and disappear in the higher and denser leaves of the tree.

It was a few minutes before she came back down again, and her news was:

'It's amazing! There is a river, just to our left and if we follow it, the end of the woods should be pretty close, and keep going then there's a town!'

Ben was the happiest he could be in his life, well for now. There was an end to the woods, and a town! Perfect!

'Naw Louise, I could just kiss you right now.'

'Wait, what?'

**Thanks! Please, please review, and so sorry that it's short. I'm trying to write in before valentines, and if you read my other story you should know why. :)**


	3. Wait, What?

**Heyy! OK, I'll hope you like this one... I'm kinda making it up as I go along. So Louise found out it it was me... :) kinda saw it coming but she wants me to write more... here we go! :)**

'I could kiss you right now.'

Wait, what?

'Of course I wouldn't but, you know. Oh don't look at me like that! Come on lets just go already!'

Louise looked at Ben in shock, why would he say such a thing?! He wasn't a real big teaser. But however hard and angry she looked at Ben for saying that, she couldn't stay angry at him for very long, even if he killed her best friend, she'd forgive him right away.

Something about those eyes...

'Huh? Whose eyes?' Ben asked after Louise said her thoughts out loud.

'What? Oh ummm, just, uh, the- the... Wolf- yes the wolf's eyes. They were so terrifying.' She said, if anything a little too quickly and the words sort of piled over themselves when she spoke them.

'Uh huh...' _Gosh, she's so ungrateful. Sheesh, I saved her life and she hasn't even thanked me. She's such a nuisance._

They both started to walk of, and Louise was kind of embarrassed by what she had done and acted, she looked over to Ben, with his soft bouncy hair and playful smile, and- _Oh! Stop thinking like that! It's obvious he doesn't like you anyway._

Silence swallowed any attempt to make a conversation, however awkward it might have been at the time. Neither of them wanted to break the thick barrier and then just kept walking, thinking of their own thoughts.

Ben's thoughts were mostly: Where the Hell are we? Some kind of dream world? Will my money work here? Will it be enough? Could I be asleep and I need to wake myself up? What about Louise? Would she have any money? Or would I have to pay for her, too?

And Louise's were more like: Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben, Ben...

You can see who was the smarter of the pair and definitely the most reliable leader.

After a while, and past a few spiderwebs in faces, the shadows of the already dark woods started to stretch, lengthen and turn the forest into a gloomier place than it had been in the day. Now thoughts of wolves and monsters, especially slenderman filled their heads and soon they jumped at the smallest sounds.

They were, of course, following the river that Louise had found and she started to doubt how far she thought it looked like. From how high she was, it seemed like it was a hop, skip and a jump. But it might've felt like ten thousand hops, skips and jumps.

Then suddenly Louise's feet got caught in a tree's roots, and she fell with a thud, much like earlier on the day, on to the dusty and root-ridden ground, automatically clench her eyelids down tight.

'Oomph.' She muttered to herself.

But when she finally opened her eyes, she could see the edge of the forest and the setting and fading sun that was quickly descending the western sky.

'Hey! Ben! Come on, it's right there!' She exclaimed, and untangled her feet from the roots that trapped them.

'Ugh! Last time you said that, we had to walk all the way over here.'

'No! This time it's different! I can see it right now! Come on!' Running, she finally came to the edge and burst out.

Although the sun had set, and it was getting pretty dark, it was definitely way brighter than the forest and she had to squint a bit.

It was picturesque. Green rolling hills, a cute and old fashioned town (_oh so there was other people here..._) with chimneys that puffed clouds of smoke into the dark blue (and fast blackening) sky. A dirt road led to the little town and on it was what looked like a farmer who was pushing his cart of what must have been carrots, mixed with a few corn heads.

At that moment, Ben came rushing through the dense vegetation and gasped, his mouth forming and 'O' shape and his eyes squinted, just as Louise had five seconds ago.

'Hey!' Called the farmer, cupping his hands around his mouth so that his voice could reach them.

Neither of them could run much further as they were already stuffed, so they wandered slowly and carefully up to the farmer.

He was rather plump and had a short, pudgy nose and deep brown eyes. He looked about forty or fifty, and his hair was greying and going bald, which revealed his pinky-red skin. He wore what looked like old style clothes, but it was hard to tell since they were filthy

'Hello there.' Ben spoke, trying his best to sound like a friend rather than a foe.

'Hello...' He eyed them. And that's when Louise started to have a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, which (in this place) didn't seem like it was a good thing.

'Before you say anything else, I would like to know what your business here is in Trowbridge.' He said, his voice was deep and croaked a bit.

_Trowbridge?! _ Louise and Ben thought wildly. What sort of name was that?!

'We seem to have found ourselves- Ah whoops. Sorry for being rude, I'm Ben, and this is Louise. But as. I was saying, we seemed to have found ourselves lost in the woods and we have no idea where we are and-' Ben was cut off.

'Lost in the woods? If you're lost then you've no hope of getting out of there. Anyone who's gone in there has never come out alive. My name's Crowsfoot. And I think I might have a job for the likes of you two.'

**If you have any ideas, please post them to me, but I'm not gonna listen to you, Louise. If you happen to come across this whilst on the internet, please review! I know it's not a fanfiction or anything but please review! It'll make my heart sing! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

And Louise dies


	5. The Real fourth Chapter

'I might have a job for the likes of you two...'

Wait, What? A job? Already? It was bad enough being stuck in a dream world in which they had no idea of how to get out of, but a job? Already?

Louise was fuming:

'And you think that we wanna work?! Well listen, you! I nearly got eaten by a wolf and we've been forced to walk for ever and ever in a gloomy wood and now I'm being told to work?! I'm gonna walk back on there right now.'

'A wolf? You've gotta be kidding me now! You mean the Wolf of Deepwood? Did it have red eyes? Did it follow you however far you ran?' Crowsfoot further questioned.

Louise recalled the hot breath that burned the skin on the back of her neck, and subconsciously raised a hand to brush her fingers against a soft spot on her skin.

'Ye-ss, but what does this have to do with us?'

'Well if you killed the Wolf of Deepwood, then you receive a reward to say the least.'

'And what is this reward?' Ben questioned, becoming tired of Crowsfoot's words.

'It's the job I offered you before.' He said, lifting his chubby belly a bit as he smiled at them.

'And so what is the job?' Louise asked, still not liking the idea.

'It's the job, hmm, how to call it? Taming the forest, I think is an appropriate term I think.' His growing excitement was evident in his eyes.

'So what does that mean?' Ben asked.

'Well as you can tell, the forest it rather wild, and many creatures roam the forest, making human life hard. What the people, and also the Queen of Trowbridge wants is more room to build and make new houses, habitable places. Trowbridge is quite crowded as it is.' His fingers twitched, and his feet shuffled below his chubby form excitedly.

_Sounds like hard work_, both of them thought.

'Hm sounds... OK.' Ben said to Crowsfoot.

'Excellent, I'll take you to the Queen in the morning.'

'Wowowowowow, calm down! I didn't agree to this! What if I don't want to do this?' Louise exclaimed.

'Well do you want to?' Crowsfoot turned to Louise.

'I-uh... I...' Louise thought a while, but when she though about the opportunities with Ben and being alone with Ben, that was what threw her into agreeing.

'Yeah... OK I'll do it.'

'I knew you would.' Ben winked at her, and that made her thoughts wander back to when he exclaimed that he could kiss her... Would he ever?

They followed the dusty road that led to the Trowbridge, and they both felt they legs starting to fail them when they started to near the buildings. They were old buildings, some of bricks, but mostly they were made of mud and straw stuck together to withstand the elements.  
This led them to think about where they were again, the constant question that was nagging the back of the minds. And would they ever go back home?

It must've be a dream, it must be.

The last thought that Louise had before she had begun walking in strange land and deciding to rest in that clearing was when she was in her own bed, in her warm and stable home made out of things way stronger than just mud and straw. The last thing that she saw was the blue walls of her room, and closing her eyes... Then suddenly she found herself on some hills, a forest in the distance. Something about that forest had called her, reaching out and grabbing onto her soul. She just had to go there, and the second she stepped in, she seemed unable to find the way out. Trees never ended and the stars twinkled in patches of sky that she could see. That's when she stumbled across the clearing. And then that's when she met up with... Of all people, her Ben!

They halted outside one of the brick buildings, thank goodness, it would be horrible to spend a night next to that forest in a rickety mud hut.

'This is my place.' Crowsfoot announced proudly, moving the log of wood aside that served as a door, ' You can rest your worked legs here for the night that is, if you want to.'

'Thanks so much.' Replied Ben, taking in the building's interior. It was a little shabby, and mostly made of wood on the inside, as well as onions and garlics hanging from the roof and dangling down in long strands, there was a few patches in the roof, but not too big to worry about. Basically there was one room for the kitchen, living room, and playroom. The kitchen which comprised of a wood oven, a table, a large chest for various plates, knives and forks, and another large weaved basket full of vegetables- probably from Crowsfoot's own farm, and a door next to these two chests which probably led to a room for the meats.

Crowsfoot pointed to a door at their left.  
'That's where you guys'll be sleeping.'  
The room was obviously a bedroom, which had two bunk beds in them, and thankfully these were much more stable than the house.

'Crowsfoot... Why do you have four beds when there's only on of you?' Ben asked.

'Oh, I have children, my wife and them are out selling vegetables in the town's courtyard. Two have already left, you can tell by my hair.'

'Oh.' Ben answered, thinking about the size of the family compared with the size of the house, 'If you need help with anything, just ask us and we'll do it.'

'Yes, sure. I fact you can help with the dinner- leek soup. I believe, there's some cooking atop of the wood stove. The rest of the family'll be here soon, we need to serve up.'

After many filled bowls and spoons, the table was set and the family came rushing through the door.

'Papa!' Exclaimed a boy who was about seventeen, or sixteen. He was a lot skinnier than his dad but had his eyes- big brown ones. 'We made just over eighteen pounds!' He said, excitedly holding up the money in his hands for his father to inspect.

'Wow, well done, Theo. And of course, my Charlotte!' He smiled as he hugged a girl who looked about fifteen, with long brown locks and dainty green eyes.  
The woman who looked like the mother was standing in the doorway and was holding a bunch of small baskets- probably how the sold the goods.

'And Alissa, come, let's have a group hug!'

Whilst they had a merry and happy family reunion, Louise and Ben stood in the corner, awkwardly, and watched as they hugged and smiled, only a few metres away.

'Family, those friends over there,' he gestured with his arm to where Ben and Louise were standing in the shadows, 'are the people who killed the Wolf of Deepwood.'

The air stood still as disbelief and shock filled the air.

'You WHAT!?'

'No questions tonight, OK, you know they'll be around for a while, so let's let them eat and then rest.'

The children nodded knowingly, and sat down at the table. Louise and Ben looked at each other and gulped- _A long time_?!

Everyone gathered silently around the table, prayed, and ate. Theo slurped a bit, and his mother scolded him on numerous occasions, bit otherwise it seemed like a normal meal.  
After it was finished, Ben excused Louise and himself so they could go to bed and rest for the big day tomorrow.

They could feel the eyes of Crowfoot's family bore into the back's of their heads, but when they shut the door, that was solved. The beds were pre-made and all Ben and Louise had to do was fold back the cosy covers and sink in. Louise's eyelids closed first, thinking of her own bed and house- she missed that the most out of anything. And then she slipped of into the world of dreams.

Ben, who was on bottom bunk, stared at the solid wood above him. His thoughts, too wandered to home and he wished that he could go back and see his friends, a fresh change of clothes (of course) and a long, long shower. But what the most puzzling thought out of all of them was:

_Why Louise?_


	6. Chapter Five

Fog swirled around her feet as she stepped forward again and again onto the dewey ground.  
Louise was in, what seemed to her, a never ending plain that kept going on however far she walked. Her legs seemed recovered from when she had to walk in Deepwood with Ben. Her steps were endless, and her nostrils felt heavy with the smell of dew.

Where am I?

Her feet trudged on and felt like heavy stones on the end of her feet. There was an unending fuzziness in her head and slowly, it started to overcome her mind and soon it was controlling her actions. Just walking, for eternity.

Besides the fog there was nothing bit darkness- not even the stars in the sky. Just pitch black- everywhere. Her eyelids drooped, but when she closed her eyes, she stumbled in her walking, and would fall over and hurt her hands or knees.

After walking for a unmeasurable amount of time, she took a step, much like she had done the thousands of times before, but this time there was nothing underneath her foot, making her stumble forward into nothingness.

Her instinct was to flail her arms out in front of her, hoping to hold onto something to save her fate,  
but there was nothing. Nothing to save her as she fell into the endless blackness. Air rushed past her and her clothes billowed around her like fluffy clouds, like flying but a lot more dreadful. It took at least half an hour until she felt the ground beneath her again, except it didn't hurt when she landed, nothing broke.

_Must be a dream._

She realised in her foggy brain that she thought that the other world was dream, too, so maybe...

It was cold down here as well- too cold for her liking and soon she began shivering, also it was very windy, which was unusual for somewhere so deep down. It seemed to have a life of itself, pushing her up and moving her along, whipping her face and deciding her path before she took it.

'Stop!' She called out, her efforts no use.

It sometimes lifted her up off the ground and made her float centimetres a over the ground for split seconds, only to be safely back not the ground again.

'Where are you taking me?!' She yelled, hoping an answer would appear out of nowhere. Nothing moved, nothing made a clear message that gave directions and how long it would take.

It wasn't long, though. Within minutes after dropping she found herself on the edge of a clearing- much like the one she and Ben had first been reunited in. So much alike that it was creeping her out.

The wind ceased as it reached the first few trees that started the clearing and she dropped to the ground with an 'oomph.'

Scraping some dirt and twigs off he hands, she stood up straight and looked around. There was a figure in the middle of the clearing, much like Louise had been, but she couldn't make out what it was. It looked like a human, kind of like Ben, but her dizzied mind made the figure look like blurry silhouette.

'Ben?' She breathed, moving slightly forward. It only made sense that it was Ben, since he was the one who found her, and it would be like they only switched places. It only seemed logical in her brain that it was Ben. There was no other way it could possibly be anyone else.

She inched forward, she tried to do it slowly but before she knew it she was millimetres away from the figure's back. It still looked blurry and non-existent. She hesitated as she raised her hand. Surely it would be Ben... It must be. It must be. It must be.

Tap, tap.

The figure turned around and what was it's head was the Wolf of Deepwood's head, bloodshot eyes and matted fur, hot breath and yellow teeth that filled it's jaws that stank of rotting flesh.

She screamed and then that's all she could remember as she sat upright in one of Crowsfoot's beds, sheets wet, and her hair was soaked to her face. Her breaths were short and shallow, as she leaned over the bedside and looked down and Ben to see if he was still there.

Even in the dark, Louise could tell that he was not there. She started to panic again, and she quickly rushed out as quiet as she could, since the other kids were still sleeping.

'Ben!' She whisper-yelled, looking around the dim room, it wasn't pitch black like her dream, thank goodness, and the moon and stars were out which made it seem much more brighter than the nightmare.

But however hard Louise whisper-yelled, she didn't get a response or answer, or anything at all from Ben. She decided to look outside, since the wood log door was a jar a tad and Ben wouldn't be anywhere else. The door was pretty solid, and she had to heave it with all her might, then it rolled a tad, but a tad in this case was enough for Louise to squeeze through out into the open air.

Sure enough, outside under the verandah, was Ben, looking out towards the woods, and appeared to be in deep thought.

'Ben.' Louise said, sneaking up next to him, and making him jump.

'Wow, hey.' He smiled down at her, and then looked at the woods again, deep in though.

'So what are you thinking of?' She asked, thinking that it must be important if he's out here, by himself, late at night, thinking hard.

'I'm thinking about how we got here. But mainly I'm thinking why we are here. It doesn't make any sense to me...'

'Yeah.'

Both of them didn't do anything for a few seconds, them Ben, breathed in, obviously about to say something very important:

'I'm also thinking why you were caught up in this mess.'

'Uh... Yeah.' She hastily said, remembering that just before she fell asleep, she was thinking up wild stories about Ben and her. Her cheeks flushed red, and she tried to hide her face. 'Pretty weird, huh.'

'So why are you out here.'

'I-uh... I... Had a nightmare.' Her red cheeks burned crimson, and she desperately tried to hide them, even in the dim light that the night was casting.

'About what?'

_Well I guess it's good that he's not laughing._

'The wolf.' She said. To anyone else they would not know what she was talking about, but to Ben all he had to say was, ' Oh.'

She felt an arm snake around her shoulder, and her cheeks lessens a bit.

'Do you think we'll ever be able to go back?' She whispered, looking into his eyes, she felt a shiver run up her spine.

'Maybe. But I'll try my hardest to get us back.'


	7. The Second final Chapter

The sun twinkled down through the curtains, landing square on Louise's face.

_Today's the day._

They would be meeting the Queen... A new job... God, she wanted most was too have a break, they left right in the middle of school, and homework sure would be piling up at home. So much homework... She cringed inwardly and pulled back the covers, they were still damp, but she couldn't remember for the life of her why on earth her sheets were damp.

Then she remembered, the horrible dream- Ben was in it- where even WAS Ben?

She stretched her arms out a over her, trying to reach for the roof, but it was way too far away for her to reach it, yawned once, then caught it back from herself and yawned again. She leaned over the edge and wondered if Ben would be there that time.

And there, thankfully to her, was Ben, asleep, and snoring slightly.  
_Naw he looks cute when he's asleep._

She climbed down the wooden rungs of the bunk bed and looked at his sleepy face. She wanted to disturb it so much and see what would happen or how Ben would react, but she had a heart and she walked up to the door and opened it. However, there's one more thing I might want to add- this door creaked like hell when opened, and closed smoothly and soundly. Louise, oblivious to the oncoming creaminess she opened the door and then she heard it- a long drawn out, loud, ear bleeding CREAKKKKKKK.

Everyone woke from their sleep and quickly Louise made her way out the door and escaped into the kitchen were Crowsfoot was already making breakfast.

'Haha. That door's never been oiled except the first day that it was placed there, and this is one of the oldest houses in the area. It' son use keeping it open. However it managed get shut over night.'

Yes. Louise remembered, she had closed the door and climbed into bed, extremely tired and legs hurting already.

'Yeah... How weird.'

The other kids followed suit soon after, since there was no point in staying up on such an important day.

'Morning Papa.' Yawned Charlotte, as Theo gave his dad big hug.

Breakfast was quieter, since no one really wanted to talk that early in the morning, even though questions about these strange people burned deep inside their stomachs. Dishes were washed up and hung on some strings dangling down from the roof.

'Ready to meet her Majesty?' Crowsfoot bowed as he opened the door, smiling like a fool.

Louise and Ben shared a worried look, already worrying their shoes off. I mean, it was the Queen of the land for goodness sakes. What would happen if they stuffed up? Off with their heads? Or would they be kicked out of the country. But they wouldn't, right? Since they killed the Wolf of Deepwood. That should be recognised through all the land, as hero's.

'It's fine. The Queen is the nicest in all the land. Most of the time...' Crowsfoot said, trying to reassure the poor souls.

They walked onto the street and they both looked for a waiting car, but obviously they were in a 'dream' that was in the old times, or this town needed to catch up big time.

'Erm. Walking from here, you should be able to walk, your legs should have recovered a bit.'

Louise squished one leg with her hand in an attempt to fix the stiff muscles in it, and Ben looked doubtful about walking even over to the next house.

'Oh well, we'll manage.' Ben smiled, keeping his head high.

'I might die in the way.' Louise said, thinking desperately of a way out of the dream world. But the moment she said those words- why she said them sarcastically of course, but that was a damned good idea. Surely this was just your mind imagining things and that if you killed yourself or you got killed, then you must be able to go back to your body. Louise then pictures her mum, coming in to her room after she failed to stop the alarm. Just a mindless body, eyes closed, mind unattached, they might think that she was dead, and that's not good. She didn't want to get buried when mentally, she was somewhere else. But cremated would be worse. She ceased thinking about that subject, too frightened to contemplate any further.

They hadn't been walking long- which was awesome, when Crowsfoot took an alleyway sharp to their left. It ended in a brick wall, and there was no way out.

'Uh, Crowsfoot?... This is a-' Louise started.

'Shhhhh. I know. Keep your voice down.'

Sheesh this place was filled with mystery and adventure around every corner, you couldn't sleep without being interrupted by something exciting or new.

Crowsfoot walked up to the brick wall and tapped his feet twice on a loose brick on the floor. Something fell over the front entrance to they alleyway, and they bricks started to part, almost like magic, except Crowsfoot winked at them and mouthed, 'Science.'

Inside the bricks was a dark passage way. Pitch black and Louise didn't want to go in there- her dream seemed to real and she didn't want to relive it.

'Come, on Louise. It's just a passage way.' Ben said, looking back at her. Louise shook her head and stubbornly stood where she was.

He sighed, grabbed her hand and walked forward into the dark.

It didn't take long before they could see a light at the end, it seemed so bright after the darkness of the tunnel. Out the other side, sitting in a chair was the Queen herself, wearing a purple cloak and a crown full of loads of precious jewels. She looked quite young, younger than Queen Elizabeth back at home by a long shot.

Crowsfoot bowed, but Louise and Ben fell to their knees and worshipped her like she was a god.

She laughed and said, 'Please. Enough. You can just bow if you want to.'

'Oh. Sorry your majesty.' They both mumbled, and awkwardly got up in their feet, bowed and waited.

She smiled. 'So you know why you are here?' She asked, her deep and mysterious eyes boring into theirs, you could never lie to those eyes.

'Yes, your majesty, the Wolf of Deepwood. It's dead. And you want to give us a job.'

'That is correct. Now this job is practically just taming and developing the Deepwood, it's a hard task, and you might even get eaten by other beasts. It should continue on going for about twelve years.'

Now, Louise, still fuming about the prospect of getting a job, was even more furious inside, but she didn't want to burst out in anger in the Queen's presence. And Ben, was not really wanting to do the job in the first place. But now they were entirely put off.

'It's a volunteer work, but you would be recognised all over Trowbridge as hero's.'

That didn't help.

'I have the contract right here is you want to sign it.' NOPE, NOPE, NOPE.

'Uh could we think about it?' Louise asked, hoping to escape from Trowbridge in the meantime.

'Of course, the Library's down the first corridor, and third door on the left.'

'Thank you.' She bowed and quickly left. Ben and Crowsfoot both bowed and left, too, but walked out more civilised.

Until she reached the library, she muttered over and over again, 'The first corridor, and third door on the left, the first corridor, and third door on the left, the first corridor, and third door on the left.'

She was half walking, half running, but nonetheless, getting to the library in the fastest way possible.

She entered, and the royal librarian nodded her head, already knowing that they were the hero's of Trowbridge. Louise arrived at the section marked, DR. Not for doctor, but the title of the book.

Her finger brushed across the spines, until she arrived at one book titled, 'The World of Dreams.'

_Perfect._


	8. What Happened in the End

**Hey guys! Happy valentines! I hope you all got your true love! 3 but yeah, valentines, and here (like promised) is the FINAL (sob) chapter, it's a bit lomg, but for a good cause... :) enjoy!**

The book was heavy and solid in her sweaty palms. This could be the solution to all their problems. Everything, in this small leather bound book.

The chapters, words, sentences and everything in between flashed across her eyes as she tried to take it all in.

'Hey Crowsfoot. What would happen if you declined this offer? You know the... Job.' She quickly asked, being a woman she could multitask- meaning she could read and talk at the same time.

'Um. You... I guess simple way to put it... Err... Off with your head? Or jail... Either one.'

'Shit.'

She scrambled through the words faster, fingers traced every syllable. Finally, at chapter 13, labelled 'Experiencing Dreams.' She found her answer. Not fully an answer, but most of it.

_If the person is experiencing dreams that are coming reality, it is likely that they have been picked up out of the world they are in and transported to the dream world. It is only possible when the person desperately wants that dream to happen and thinks about it for one whole day. At least. When two people are caught in the same dream world, it is likely that they both consider each other deep and romantically. Both must be thinking about each other for at least one day. At least._

_Ben thought about me? _She thought, her cheeks started burning and her heart skipped faster and faster.

What the!?

She looked up at him, but he was looking at her like: _What the hell is she doing._

She coughed, 'Ben come here, please.' She showed him a paragraph on the book.

His eyes flicked across the words, and he started frowning and then his cheeks went pink after a while.

'You like me?' He asked, his face confused and twisted into a puzzled knot.

'Uh, the more important question is, 'do you like me?'' She put her hands on her hips and looked expectantly and him. Waiting.

'I- I... I... Kinda. Hmmm. Yes. Yeah. I do.' He was unsure at first. She was younger by two years- wasn't that kinda weird? He shuffled his feet and noticed that his shoelaces were untied and wondered if he should tie them up. But not at a time like this.

'So what do I say?' Louise asked.

'Whatever you want to say...' He mumbled, the floor suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in his life.

'Well... I like you too, OK. That's why we're here. That's why we're stuck here. Because we like each other, OK. I need to fix things, I probably started this, but. I like you too.'

She got up and squeezed him in a hug, the leather book slightly digging into his worn out jumper. At first he was surprised, just by the whole ordeal and everything. Just absolutely everything.

His arms hovered around the air which surrounded her. Hug her back? Yeah. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. For all the trouble. She smiled, but also remembered how unkind- un liking he was to her at the start of the misadventures.

'Do you really?' She asked, her blue eyes twinkling back up to his equally blue eyes.

'Do I really, what?' He smiled at her.

'Like me, of course!'

'Yeah!' He leaned down, about to kiss her when he saw over her shoulder the Queen.

'Oh! Your majesty.' He exclaimed, at that he and Louise broke apart and they both felt cold. Louise started to shiver a bit, and goosebumps filled her arms.

Bowing, they raised their heads, and smiled, even though they knew they're fate.

'Have you had enough time?' She asked, her sweetness now seemed like evil put into words.

'Um... Yes.' Louise stepped forward. 'Should we go to the room to sign?'

'Yes. Of course.'

They started walking and sticky and awful awkward silence was filling the air. Ben was getting anxious, it was a die or die moment. But all his worries flickered away when Louise pulled up beside him and whispered, 'On the count of three.'

And knowing Louise's counting skills, he had to be wary at all times from that point on.

Seconds seemed like hours, and it was an effort to keep his legs from walking like a cerebral palsy sufferer. Panic had gripped his brain and he just waited for that 'Three!'

The corridor door was fast approaching and he knew that this was going to be Louise's escape route master plan. Somehow, their minds had connected somehow and they sensed each other's thoughts.

A draft of air hit him in the face, and he knew he was out in the corridor already. His body twitched a bit.

'Three!' Louise yelled, running towards the chamber where the Queen sat before when they first spoke to her. The passage was door led way to darkness, but Louise wasn't afraid of the dark anymore, her Ben was there for her- to protect her and to always be there for her.

Darkness filtered all around them, and Louise's heart started to burn- would the passage door still be open? That loose brick- would there be another one on this side?

'After them, you fools!' Someone shrieked behind them, _must be the Queen, _Louise thought.

'Hurry, Ben.' She exclaimed, scared that she was going to get out run by the Queen's people.

They collided with the passage end, flesh on brick, and Louise started to panic: _A brick, a loose something, there has to be to be something on this side that would open the door there must be._

'Ben look for a loose brick or something. We have to get out of here.' She said, words toppling here there and everywhere. Panic had affected her brain and she was scared out of her wits and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. But in her panicked state, her foot caught on a brick. A loose brick.

The wall made a moaning sound, and the bricks clinked together to form an opening.

'Where did you find it?' Ben asked, but altogether happy that he could get outside. Away from the oncoming danger.

'I dunno, my foot just got caught and, well, there you have it...' She said as the last brick clicked back and they both ran, and ran, and ran.

'Where to?' Ben asked, slowing down slightly since he wasn't sure where to go.

'To Deepwood, of course.' She exclaimed, running as fast as she could but still not able to catch up with Ben's faster running.

'But isn't that danger? Horror? Terror? Certain death? Why we escaped and didn't accept the job?'

'That is where all the mess started, and I think that is I read this book then I can make a way for us to return home.' She said between puffs, which took quite a while and put more stress on her lungs.

'Hmm OK. Don't blame me if we die before we get there.'

_Die_.

That word called Louise, it was the answer, she knew it but... Death? Really? Would that let them go back to the world they knew? Damn it, why did she have to fall for Ben... This wouldn't of happened if she hadn't liked him.

The trees loomed over them, casting shadows. Time had passed a lot since going to the Queen's place. And the sun was due to set soon, bringing back bad memories for Louise.

When they finally reached the hostile safety of the woods, Louise turned around and saw some of the Queen's people. But they had stopped for some reason. Louise had to think hard but Ben saw what was happening.

'They don't want to go into the wood. They're turning back. They think we'll not be lucky this time.' He whispered to Louise. To be honest, he was scared of the woods himself. The first hours he was in the wood it was the nicest place to be in. And then he found Louise.

'Come on, let's go. We've gotta find that clearing.' She tugged on his arm.

'Alright.' They turned and headed into the woods. Like a nightmare revisited.

It took a few climbing of trees and using the stars (which were out by that time) to relocate the clearing which had started all that trouble. It was only three days since, but it felt like three years with all the adventure. At last, (and by coincidence- Louise stumbled on a exposed root of a tree) they stood in the trees that surrounded this place, this clearing, this starting point.

'What do we do now?' Ben asked, looking at the stars and wondering why they didn't shine as bright as they did back home on good old Earth.

'I dunno...' Louise said, she thought about death, but she would never bring herself to do it. The leather book was still in her hand and she opened a page at random and began to read. The passage was titled, 'Falling Asleep.'

Bells rang in her head, sparks, knowledge and everything about how to get back suddenly became clear when she read that book.

Louise yawned, 'Golly gosh. I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep.' She crouched down near one of the tree roots where there was a Louise sized gap that she could fit her body into and lie down in comfortably. Just like a dream, and it was one all along.

'Louise?! All you gonna do is lie down and sleep when we could get killed!?' Ben exclaimed, shaking his hand sin frustration.

'Ben. Just rest. I think it will get us back. Just think about each other.' She smiled as best as she could for how tired she actually was.

'Oh. Would we remember it?' He asked, as if she was a dream expert.

'I think... As clearly as any other dream.' She thought, getting more tired by the second.

'Well. In any case...' He shuffled over and crouched down next to her. His eyes twinkled and sparkled cheekily, a smile played across his lips. He leaned down and kiss her. I won't got into much detail, but it was the best kiss Louise had ever had.

Eventually, he pulled away and shuffled to a different hole in a different tree, laid down his head and closed his eyes, thinking of Louise and seeing the bright and beautiful stars that littered the sky like a million city lights.

And over the other side of the clearing was Louise, her head already dizzy and full from her sleepiness, but there was always a constant thought. Ben. She looked up into the sky, so full of stars, so much hydrogen and so far away. Then she felt her eyelids close.

Louise's eyes snapped open to the comfort of her blue room. HOME.

She checked her clock: one minute before it went of. She crawled out of bed and sleepily scratched her eyes. The dream. It was vivid in her mind, she didn't forget it like normal dreams, this one stayed stuck to the front of her head and she could envision and remember every moment, the good ones and even the bad ones. The walked to the kitchen and saw her mum smiling at her:

'Good morning, dear. Nice sleep?' She asked her daughter, not suspecting a thing.

'Yes I did. And actually I had this really cool dream, it was all about-' she stopped there. No one would believe her! What was she thinking?!

'About what, dear?' Her mum asked, curiosity already flowing through her brain.

'Oh- uh just... Just about some pink unicorns and a big fluffy bear eating doughnuts together at a picnic, of course!' She smiled wildly, with by big toothed grin.

'How... Wonderful. That seems like a nice dream...' Her mother replied, secretly thinking, _weird child_.

That's when the phone rang, saving Louise from that awkward unicorn bear picnic moment with her mum. The number seemed to ring a bell, but she couldn't remember who had a number like it.

'Hello.' She answered, waiting for the reply.

'Louise. It's me. Ben.' Ben's voice drifted through the phone into her ear.

'So it wasn't a dream.' She smiled, and her whole life was complete.

**Whew! I hope you like it! I enjoyed writing it, and it took a great amount of will to upload it everyday. Please review! And thanks for reading this! You guys are the best, and thanks to Louise who actually wanted me to continue this (since she does actually like Ben... But yeah. :):) **


End file.
